Matthew Patrick
Summary Matthew Patrick is the founder of the Game Theorists Youtube Channel, a channel dedicated to making groundbreaking theories that primarily involve video games. He founded it with the intent that encourages education through gaming-related content through the use of science, history, and math to solve gaming's greatest mysteries. After awhile, Matpat made another channel called The Film Theorists, which as the name suggests, is the same as Game Theory, but primarily dedicated to films and other types of content that don't fit in with the gaming genre. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-B, likely 6-C Name: '''Matthew Patrick '''Origin: '''The Game Theorists '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''30 '''Classification: '''Human, Theorists '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Low Reality Warping via calculations (Can calculate an opponent's attacks to redefine kinetic energy outputs, pressure, or any calculable value), Planetary Gravity Manipulation (Increased the gravity throughout the Mushroom Kingdom from 9.81 m/s^2 to 38.6 m/s^2, also increased the gravity throughout the Assassin's Creed world to 20 m/s^2), Possible Time Manipulation (Made a bullet bill stop right in front of him, likely by either stopping or significantly slowing time), Speed Negation (Slowed Sonic down to 80 m/s), Size Manipulation (Made Wario 10 ft tall, shrunk Mario down to half the size of an average human), OHKO via Mind Blow Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small City Level+, likely Island Level+ '(Can break through Master Chief's and Minecraft Steve's armor, Casually flicked away a Bullet Bill that is capable of killing non-SMG Mario, Non-SMG Mario has feats within this range and can increase his stats even further via powerups, note that this feat was before Matpat downgraded it's power to half that of a 100 mph fastball) '''Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic '(Can keep up with the Earth's rotation), likely 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Cleared a quarter of the earth's circumference in 4 seconds) '''Sub-Relativistic '''reactions and combat speed (Perceives time at a rate that made a Bullet Bill, which can fly at Mach 629 via scaling to Mario, appear to be travelling at roughly 0.05 m/s) '''Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted the Great Wall of China, Could lift and throw Hello Neighbor, and by extension the overworld, at Austin) Striking Strength: Class PJ '''to '''Class EJ Durability: '''At least '''Small City Level+, likely Island Level+ Stamina: '''Unknown, struggles to play wind instruments for extended periods of time, but has stated to be able to perform an under-appreciated "Quadruple Jump" at the olympics '''Range: '''Melee, Planetary via gravity manipulation, Universal+ via mathematics manipulation '''Standard Equipment: '''His computer '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high, wrote many theories that exposed some of the greatest mysteries in gaming, has extensive knowledge on the lore of countless video game franchises '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Feats: * Casually flicked a bullet bill away and compared it to a girl in his high school gym class * Made tons of FNAF videos and exposed the series from top to bottom * Ran around the Earth * Survived a fall from a large building * Reduced Sonic's speed to less than 1/4th of the speed of sound Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Calculations '- Matpat can use calculations to redefine any calculable value. He used this to accelerate gravity through the Mushroom Kingdom and the Assassin's Creed world, redefine the heights and running speeds of various fictional characters, made Luigi the richest person in the Mushroom Kingdom, and much more. * 'Theorist Fist '- Matpat puts all of his might into an all-out punch. * 'Mind Blow '- Matpat shows the opponent his theory, which causes their brain to spontaneously combust and explode. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Massively Hypersonic Characters Category:Sub-Relativistic Characters Category:Mathematics Manipulation Category:Theorists Category:YouTubers Category:Gravity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Gamers Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:YouTube Category:Serious Profiles Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Size Users Category:One Hit Kill Users